


Gabi Comes Out

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: Classic Sesame Street Short Stories [7]
Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Background Maria Figueroa Rodriguez/Luis Rodriguez, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Canon Character of Color, Coming Out, Family, Gen, Happy Ending, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. Some Rodriguez family fic in which Maria and Luis' daughter Gabi comes out to them. (Formerly in my short stories collection fic).





	Gabi Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Spanish translations are in the end notes.

Gabriela Rodriguez, Gabi for short, took her time putting her backpack in her room after she got home from school. She had something important to tell her parents and needed a moment to collect her thoughts.

Although she was nervous Gabi was certain that it would be all right. After all, there was a sticker in the window of the fix-it shop "LGBTQ Safe Zone." And telling her parents felt right, but she couldn't help feeling anxious.

"They're going to be supportive." Miles had assured her when she confessed that she was scared to come out to her parents. "But since you're scared. You can call me after you talk to them and tell me how it went. And if the impossible happens and they don't understand you can come and live with me."

She knew her best friend was right, but that didn't mean it was easy.

"Can I talk to you guys?" she asked her parents.

"Sure, Miel."

"Of course, Honey."

Gabi stood nervously while her parents settled comfortably on the sofa.

"What did you want to tell us?"

Gabi took a deep breath. "Mamá, Papi, I'm bi."

She didn't know what she was expecting. It certainly wasn't for her mother to say "So am I," but that was exactly what happened.

Gabi gave a startled laugh. Her dad smiled at her.

"I'm demi," he offered before turning to his wife. "Really María? 'So am I'?" He teased, starting to laugh.

Now Gabi's mom was laughing too. "That wasn't what I meant to say. It just happened."

Gabi's laughter joined the general mirth. She was pretty sure that most people's parents didn't respond to them coming out by also coming out.

When she finished laughing, Maria Rodriguez hugged her daughter. "We love you Gabi."

"And in case you couldn't tell from that entertaining response." Luis Rodriguez added, wrapping his arms around his wife and daughter. "We accept you no matter what."

Gabi hugged her parents back. Secure in the knowledge that they meant what they said.

"I love you Mamá and Papi."

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Sesame Street has been brought to you today by the letters B and F and by the number 2.
> 
> Gabi is supposed to be about 17 here, but considering the weird way aging seems to work on Sesame Street (Miles is nearly 5 years older than Gabi but they graduated high school together at the same age. Also Maria was clearly not 14 when she first arrived on Sesame Street but celebrated her 21st birthday seven years later.) This may take place in a different year than it should.
> 
> I have no idea when "safe zone" stickers became a thing, but again, time is weird on Sesame Street.
> 
> I wrote this just because it was in my head but the timing is fitting. Apparently on Brooklyn Nine-Nine the character of Rosa is now canonically bi. Rosa's actress has said that she looked up to Maria as a little girl.
> 
> Translations:  
> Miel = Honey  
> Mamá = Mom or Mommy  
> Papi = Daddy


End file.
